


Past Vs Present

by JamForever



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamForever/pseuds/JamForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules is finally going to let Sam in on her Past. May not be what it seems. Please let me know what you think! Chapter 7 up now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's Jules

Authors Note: This story is going to be present day and past. I will start off with present day and will indicate when it will be a past event. I have had this story on my mind for a long time and decided to just go ahead and go with it. Updates may not be everyday or even every week but I will update as often as I can. Please review and let me know what you think, if I should even contiue. Thanks! Please also be kind, I do not have spell check on this computer, nor a beta reader at this time.

Disclaim: Of course, just like everyone else, I do not own Flashpoint or any of it's characters, and also like everyone else, if I did, there would be tons more seasons to come. 

Past Vs Present  
Chapter 1: Where's Jules?

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP

Present Day

"Has anyone seen Jules?" Asked Greg coming in the breifing room.

A chours of "No's" was followed. Greg sighed and looked at his watch again. 'It's not like Jules to be late', he thought to himself. After a couple more minutes Greg was ready to ask Winnie to start calling Jules, 'And if that don't work, I will have Spike start tracking her phone.' He was thinking to himself again.

Just as Greg opened his mouth to ask Winnie, his phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Jules?" He asked hoping his worry was not coming out.

"Boss," Jules started, "I-I." Sigh, "I can't do it."

"You can't do what Jules?" Greg asked getting the attention of the other teammates, without meaning to.

"Boss, I-I. I just can't do it today." Jules was almost in tears, he could hear it in her voice.

"Are you sick Jules? What's going on?" Greg tried asking her again.

"Boss, look at the calendar." Jules told him.

Greg sighed, a little to loud, and walked over to the calendar that was hanging on the wall. "OK Jules, I'm looking at the calendar. What am I suppose to see?"

"What's today Boss?" Jules asked in tears.

Greg looked over at the calendar, eyes falling on todays date, "Oh God Jules. How could I forget. I'm sorry. Oh God Jules, I'm so sorry." Greg started pacing back and forth.

"I can't come in today Boss," Jules said again. "I thought I could. I thought I should really be OK to do this. You know it's been so long ago. But I can't. Boss...?"

"Jules, no you do not feel sorry for this. I'm sorry. I lost track of the day. Oh God Jules..." Boss started.

Sam and the rest of the team had been watching Greg's conversation. Looking at each other with questioning looks. 'What was today?' 'What was going on with Jules.' 'Oh was the Boss crying?'

"Jules," Greg started walking out of the room, not even relizing that the rest of the team was still in there, "I'm sorry. Can I do anything? I can't belive I did not think about this this year. Where are you at? Do you need me to come get you? I can.."

"No." Jules interupted him, "I'm fine Greg. I just...I'm not coming in today."

 

"Ok Jules. It's OK. Are you going to the place tonight?" Greg asked. Knowing where she went every year on this day.

"Yeah. I'll be there. And Greg?" Jules sighed, was she really going to ask? Yeah she thought it was time he know, "Can you tell Sam to meet me there please?" Jules asked him.

"OK Jules, I'll ask him. I'll see you there tonight."

"OK." Jules hung up the phone, 'It should not get to me like this after so long' Jules thought to herself. 'I should be able to be there with the team and, I mean, afterall it has been over 20 years since it had happened.'

As soon as Greg walked out of the room, Sam jumped up and headed for the calendar. Looking for any indication on what was going on. Him and Jules just started dated again (still in secret. OK well, so they think). Looking at the calendar there was nothing written down that he already did not know. Who had what day off, and when they were doing certain things.

"Boss?" Sam asked as Greg was walking back in the briefing room. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Greg said as he was looking around the room. "Jules needs today off, we are going to go patroling now, unless we get a hot call, we will patrol all day. "Wordy, Ed you ride together, Spike and Lou and Me and Sam. Let's go keep the peace." Greg started walking away letting them know there was no room for talking about what had happened.

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP

"What do you think is going on with Jules?" Wordy asked Ed while they were driving around.

"I don't know." Ed replied back to him. "It did not look like it was anything good, hearing the bosses side of the conversation." 

"Do you know what today is?" Wordy asked referring to when their Sarge went rushing to the calendar.

"No. I have no idea what was going on." Ed looked over at Wordy then back to the road. "I would just guess it has something to do with her mom, she is off every year on the same day. Maybe she forgot to ask off or the boss forgot she did. I do not know."

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP

"I bet everyone is trying to figure out what is going on. Notice how quite the comms are?" Sam brought up, hoping to figure out what was going on with Jules. 

"Yeah."

"Boss?"

Greg sighed, "Sam, it's not my place. Jules needs today off and I should have already known that she wouldn't be here today. I can't believe I let it slip this year."

"Boss?"

"Sam, all I can say is that she asked me to have you meet her tonight. I'll give you the address of where she is going to be. I will be there tonight also. I'm thinking she is going to let you in on some things. I know things are over between you two and that you are just friends and co-workers now, but I am glad if she is going to let you in. She needs someone to talk about it with. You know Jules and she won't let anyone in, but she needs to. I'm glad she is finally going to do it."

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP


	2. Chapter 2: Not Even the Half of It

Authors Note: For this story Jules is 34. This chapter will also include a song. Jules 'wrote' the song a couple years after her moms death. The song is by Hillary Duff and it is called Someone's Watching Over Me. Just skip the song part if you want to. Enjoy!

Since this took me late into the night to write, I did not want to bother anyone to beta read it. So please be nice with the spelling/grammar errors. Thanks!

Disclaim: I still do not owe anything FP! If I could, I would choose Sam! But nope not me!

 

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP

 

Chapter 2: Not even the half of it

When Sam walked into the building that had the address Greg gave him he begun to look around. He could see about 20 people inside talking. Looking around for Jules he spots Greg.

"Have you seen Jules yet?" Greg asked him.

"No, I just got here." Sam told him.

"Before you get the wrong idea, Jules only comes here once a year. You know how she is, she does not admit to anything, hurting included. I'm sure she will tell you also and make a point that you understand she only comes here once a year. It's a promise that she made a long time ago."

Sam nodded and continued looking around.

"If everyone will take a seat we can begin" A lady said walking into the room.

Sam looked around and finale saw Jules, she was with a few other people already talking. He looked over and saw Greg and he patted the seat next to him. He walked over and sat down by him.

"First we will hear from Jules," The lady started, "After we hear from her we will take a 10 minute break and start again."

Jules stood up looking around the room spotting Greg and Sam there. Sam noticed she had a guitar with her and looked at Greg with a questioning look. Greg just shrugged his shoulders even though he knew what she was going to do. It was the same every year.

 

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP

 

"My story goes far beyond what I'm going to share tonight. Some of you know the full story, but for tonight I'm only going to share some of it. This is not even the half of it. I had a tragic first couple of years and by the time I was 4, I was involved in a hostage situation. The first SRU team one had to come. I was actually saved by one of the rookies. This rookie later became the only one who could get me to eat and talk. It took them one week before they would let me see him, when I did, I begged him to take me home. I didn't want to stay at that place.

He couldn't take me home. He said his job would not allow it. But he did end up getting his sister and her husband to adopt me so I could still be in his family. They had three older boys that became the best brothers that anyone could ask for and they are the family that I really ever knew. But when I was 14, my adopted mom, whom was just like the best mom ever, tragically died.   
I didn't think I would ever get over that. I ended up doing some pretty stupid things. That guy that saved me when I was 4, my adopted uncle, once again had saved me at age 16 from my self. He has always been like another dad to me. I would not be here and have the job I have with out him in my life. 

Today not only marks the 20 years my adoptive mom passed, but also the 30 year mark of when my bio mom passed. It does not get better year by year and it sucks just as much now, if not more, then it did when it happened.

This song I wrote a couple of years after my adoptive mom passed.

[Verse 1]   
I found myself today,   
Oh, I found myself and ran away,   
But something pulled me back,   
The voice of reason I forgot I had,   
All I know is you're not here to say,   
What you always used to say,   
But it's written in the sky tonight, 

[Chorus]   
So I won't give up,   
No, I won't break down,   
Sooner than it seems life turns around,   
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,   
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,   
Someone's watching over me. 

[Verse 2]   
I've seen that ray of light,   
And it's shinin' on my destiny,   
Shining all the time,   
And I won't be afraid,   
To follow everywhere it's taking me,   
All I know is yesterday is gone,   
And right now I belong,   
To this moment to my dreams

[Chorus]   
So, I won't give up,   
No, I won't break down   
Sooner than it seems life turns around,   
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,   
Cause when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe   
That someone's watching over me 

[Verse 3]   
And it doesn't matter what people say,   
And it doesn't matter how long it takes,   
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high,   
And it only matters how true you are,   
Be true to yourself and follow your heart. 

[Chorus]   
So I won't give up,   
No, I won't break down,   
Sooner than it seems life turns around,   
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,   
'Cause when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,   
That I won't give up,   
No I won't break down,   
Sooner than it seems life turns around,   
And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,   
'Cause when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,   
That someone's watching over,   
Someone's watching over,   
That someone's watching over me,   
Yeah, Yeah, Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh,   
Someone's watching over me.

"Thank you." Jules walked off of the 'stage.'

"Thank you for sharing Jules. Now we will take a break and come back."

"Hey Jules," Sam started after walking up to her.

"Hey Sam, thanks for coming tonight." Jules told him.

"No place I'd rather be."

Jules looks up and sees her uncle heading towards her, "Sam, I'd like you to meet my uncle that I talked about."

Sam looked over and started to put out his hand to 'shake' her uncles hand, "You?!? Are Jules uncle?"

 

Authors Note: Come on, do not tell me you didn't expect that! Really? Ok So who is her uncle? Come on and guess! Thanks everyone! I have been struggling for a few days trying to decide what song to put in here. This was the one I had originally planned, then I heard another song a couple of days ago and wanted to use that one. I sat down and really debated it for a couple of hours! I just decided to go with what I wanted in the first place. I hope you like this! I will try to get the next chapter out before waiting like I did this time. Ugh life!  
And also the rest of the story will more then likely be the flashbacks. That is what I am planning, but you know how it goes sometimes, the story takes a life of it's own.  
Thanks again and PLEASE DO NO FORGET TO REVIEW!!


	3. Getting Permission

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys ROCK!

 

Disclaim: Still do not owe anybody/anything. Just my own ideas. Dreaming of when they come back!

 

Chapter 3: Getting Permission

 

"Hey Jules," Sam started after walking up to her.

 

"Hey Sam, thanks for coming tonight." Jules told him.

 

"No place I'd rather be."

 

Jules looks up and sees her uncle heading towards her, "Sam, I'd like you to meet my uncle that I talked about."

 

Sam looked over and started to put out his hand to 'shake' her uncles hand, "You?! Are Jules uncle?"

 

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

 

"Nice to see 'meet' you Sam." Her uncle said, turning to Jules, "Is this the guy you always talk about?" Her uncle asked.

 

Sam turned red and Jules rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She said walking off to where the refreshments were.

 

Sam just kept on staring back at her uncle as he followed her to the table. "He's your uncle? How come you never said anything Jules?" Sam asked. 

 

"I have not wanted to talk about my past before Sam. It's that simple."

 

"But your uncle?"

 

"Sam, get over it already." Jules told him. "I usually stay until this is over, but I am ready to go. Would you mind taking me home?"

 

"Sure. Do we need to tell your uncle that we are leaving?" Sam asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP_________

 

After grabbing pizza and drinks Sam and Jules pulled into her driveway. Sam looked over at Jules and could see she was somewhere else. "Jules? Are you ok?" He asked.

 

"Sam, I do not want you to get the wrong impression, I only go there once a year. That is it! I only go because it is a promise I made a long time ago. Once a year Sam! That is it" Jules said.

 

Sam chuckled, "Greg said you would say that. It's ok Jules. I can't even imagine what you have been though. And I only heard 'not even half of it' yet. And so you know Jules, you can tell me. That is if you want to. You do not have to."

 

"I need to Sam. I need to tell someone. I mean my uncle knows and my family knows, but...I...I just need to tell someone else. Are you sure? It's a long story and I do not know if I can do it all in one night."

 

"Like I said before Jules. There's no place I'd rather be."

 

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP_________

 

"So, your uncle.....how is he going to respond to us?" Sam asked while they were eating.

 

Jules sighed, "Sam, I think you already know the answer to that. I think we are going to have to keep this between us. Working with my uncle does not change things, and I really do not think I could put him in that position of knowing."

 

"Copy that." Sam said standing up putting his plate in the sink. He threw away the box from the pizza and went back to the table.

 

"After I finish eating, we can go into the living room and talk." Jules told him.

 

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP_________

 

Just as Jules and Sam were heading back to the living room, her doorbell rings. Jules looks though the peep hole as Sam is laughing about how short the hole was on the door.

 

"Oh No." Jules said, "It's Greg."

 

Sam sat down on the couch, hoping to stay out of view, not wanting their boss to see him at her house.

 

"Greg what are you doing here?" Jules asked opening the door half way.

 

"How are you doing Jules?" Greg asked, "Nice to see you too Sam." Greg pushed open the door some more and looked around the door and saw Sam siting on the couch.

 

"I'm doing better. How are you doing?"

 

"I'm sorry I forgot earlier Jules. I did not want to. I do not know why or how I did. She was my big sister. She practically raised me herself. I'm so sorry." Greg said.

 

Jules hugged her uncle, "Come on in Greg." Jules shut the door back.

 

Greg walked over to the chair that was sitting by the couch and Jules sat down next to Sam, though not to close.

 

"Have you told him everything yet?" Greg asked.

 

"No. We just got here and ate. I was going to tell him though. Are you OK with that?" Jules added after thinking maybe her uncle wouldn't want Sam to know something's. 

 

"Yeah Jules you can tell him whatever you want. This is your story to tell. I just wanted to stop by and tell you guys something." Greg sighed. "I'm here as your uncle, not as your boss by the way. And as your uncle, I can see how much you mean to each other. The first time you dated before you got shot and even now." Jules and Sam looked at each other, "Yes Jules, I can tell something has been different about you now for the past couple of weeks. Call it being the boss, or call it watching you grow up. I know you. I know you too are dating again. Anyway, as your uncle, I'm happy for you. Just make sure this," he pointed between the two of them, "does not come inside work. Priority of life." Greg stood up.

 

"Thanks Boss." Sam stood up and put his hand out.

 

"Sam, you can call me Greg outside of work. It looks like we might see more of each other out side of work." Greg grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into a hug patting him on the back, "And also for the record, if you hurt her, you will not only answer to her dad and brothers, but also to me." Greg told him smiling.

 

"Yes sir!"

 

"Thanks Greg, are you sure you are OK?" Jules asked him, after all it is your..."

 

"I'm OK Jules. Enjoy your day off tomorrow you too. I will see you the day after tomorrow 7AM sharp."

 

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP_________

 

Authors Note: Ok So I was going to leave this chapter also hanging on who was her uncle, but decided to go ahead with it. I did not want a too short of a chapter so I added that in there. Jules story will start next chapter as a flashback, like you are reading it happening. And some present as Sam comforts her while she is living it again. Please do not forget to review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Jules Story 4 Years Old Part 1

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys ROCK!

 

Thanks to amandaaltheimer, KevinxoShelley, Ghostwriter, Ealasaid Una, Victoria.Annxx, and Buckeye am I for the reviews for chapter 3. And everyone else who has been reviewing and sending me PMs. I hope you like this chapter. And please, do not forget to review! And thanks to vguzo4 also! You guys ROCK!

 

Disclaim: Still do not owe anybody/anything. Just my own ideas. Dreaming of when they come back!

 

Chapter 4: Jules story 4 years old part 1

 

Jules walked back over to the couch after shutting the door and locking it after Greg had left and sat down next to Sam. Close to him this time.

"Are you sure you want to tell me?" Sam asked Jules.

"Yeah Sam. I'm sure." Jules told him.

"It all started when I was four years old....."

FLASHBACK STARTS

"Bill, please leave her alone." JoAnne said to her husband. She ran into the room after hearing her daughter screaming.

"JoAnne, this is none of your business. What are you doing home? You should still be at work." Bill said to her.

"We were slow so they sent some of us home. What's going on here?" JoAnne was looking at her daughter barely wearing any clothes and was covered in bruises.

"This is none of your business. Leave now!" Bill yelled back.

"Jules, come here baby." Her mother told her.

Jules just stayed where she was at looking between her mom and dad knowing if she went to her mom she would pay for it later. She didn't want to stay with her dad either after what he was doing to her. So she just decided to stay where she was at.

"JoAnne, leave now! Julianna, stay there, I'm not done with you!"

JoAnne got her phone out of her pocket and started calling for help.

"Drop that phone right now!" Bill said reaching into the dresser drawer pulling out his gun and pointed at his wife.

"Bill, please stop. Your scaring me. Is this what you do everyday to her?" JoAnne asked though her tears.

"What I do with her is none of your business. No one's business. She should have took it like a women and stopped screaming."

"Like a women? Bill she is four years old. I swear if you are doing what you are saying, I will kill you myself." JoAnne yelled at her husband.

"Not if I kill you first, then I can do whatever I want with her and you can not stop me." Bill raised the gun and shot his wife, "Now, where were we little girl?"

 

END FLASHBACK

 

Jules stood up and walked to the window.

"Jules." Sam started, getting up and following her to the window, "Did he....are you saying he...." Sam stopped, he couldn't actually say the words. And thinking how she must be feeling, he couldn't even say the words.

"No Sam. He didn't. I really think he would have if my mom did not come home when she did. All he ever did was hit/beat me."

"How could you be for sure?" Sam asked her, "I mean after all, you were only four. Do you think you would remember?"

"Yes Sam. I'm sure he didn't. There's a lot more to this story that will explain how I know he did not do anything sexual to me." Jules walked back to the couch and sat down. "Now, where was I?" She said to her self.

 

FLASHBACK STARTS (AGAIN)

 

Four year old Jules ran out of the room and into her bedroom slamming the door. "Get back here Julianna." Her dad, yelled to her, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Just leave me alone!" Julianna yelled back.

"Unlock this door right now!" Her dad yelled banging on the door.

"This is Sergeant Travis Paetkau from the Strategic Response Unit. We will be calling inside your house so please pick up." Travis yelled into the bullhorn.

Bill ran from his daughters room back down the stairs to the front door and looked out and saw the cops surrounding the place, "Damn what are they doing here?" He kicked the door.

The phone rang, "What do you want?" Bill yelled into the phone.

"Hello, this is Sergeant Travis Paetkau from the Strategic Response Unit, I understand we have a situation in there. Can you tell me if everyone is ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone is fine." Bill said thinking about his deceased wife, "Just leave. This was all a big misunderstanding." He told him and hung up the phone.

"Boss, we got eyes in." Jimmy told him hooking up to their security cameras. "Uh-oh boss, there's a women on the floor upstairs in what appears to be the master bedroom not moving, it appears she has a gun shot to her head. Not seeing no one else right now."

"Damn it." 

Greg walked around to the back of the house and was looking though his binoculars looking into the windows.

"We will be going in hard, lethal, everything we got." Sergeant Travis said, "Dived up into two teams, one at the front and one in the back. Greg keep looking around and let us know if you see anything else."

A round of "Copy that" was heard.

"Ok on my count, 1.....2....."

"Hold. Guys hold on. There is a little girl at the window. I repeat there is a child!"

"No neighbors reported anything about a child living here." Jimmy said.

"I'm going to call again." Travis said picking up the phone.

"I told you guys to leave! This was all a misunderstanding." Bill yelled into the phone.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened in there today. What happened to your wife?"

"She got in the way. She should have left me and.....Just leave!"

"Can you tell me about the little girl that is in there. Is she safe?" Travis asked.

Bill sighed. No one knew that they had a child. "She wont be if I find her. Now leave!" Bill slammed down the phone again and threw it at the window breaking it.

"At least now we can get ears in." Jimmy said.

Bill ran back out of the room and started heading back upstairs to his daughters room. The door was open, "Julianna, where did you go." He yelled walking back out searching for her.

"Let's get inside. No flash bombs or anything like that" Travis said, "Priority is the little girl. Greg we need you in here."

"Yes sir." Greg said running back to the truck to get the rest of his gear he would need.

"Greg you got Scorpio if you need it once we get in there."

"Copy that."

 

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

 

"Dinning room clear."

"Kitchen clear."

"Basement clear."

"Bill? My name is Travis, we talked on the phone, can you please stop and talk to me?" Travis said spotting him in the living room.

"What did you do with my daughter?" He asked.

"We do not have your daughter sir, is she still here? Can you lower your gun sir?"

"What did you do with her?" He yelled raising his gun up.

"Guys I see the little girl." Greg was informing the team. "It looks like she is in the vent."

"Copy that." Was heard.

The whole team had him surrounded while Travis was trying to talk him down, "Sir, give me the gun, let's go. No one else has to die here today."

"I told you guys, this was all a big misunderstanding, just leave before someone does get hurt. What was that?" Bill said after hearing a noise coming from the vents.

Everyone looked and could see the child Greg had warned them about earlier. Bill raised his gun up at her, starring her right in the eyes, "Your going to pay for what you did today little girl."

"Scorpio"

Two gun shots rang out at the same time. Travis ran to Bill checking for a pulse, "Subject neutralized." He reported. 

Greg ran up the stairs so he could grab the child, he didn't care about protocol right now, he wanted to make sure that little girl was ok and not hurt.

 

Authors Note: OK so I'm good about cliffhangers. Like you didn't know that by now right? :) So please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Jules Story 4 Years Old Part 2

Authors Note: Thanks to Buckeye am I for the review, Ghostwriter for the review and noticing the name, amandaaltheimer for the review, vguz04 for the review and KevinxoShelley for the review and noticing the name. More names for you to 'notice.' Who can 'notice' them? Ready? START!

 

Disclaim: Still do not owe the characters :( I'm going to save up and buy them. Ok I'm awake now! Time for reality.

 

Past Vs. Present  
Chapter 5: Jules story 4 Years Old Part 2

 

Greg ran up to where the little girl should be, "Jules, sweetie, are you still in there?" He asked. He didn't want to scare her. He could hear her whimpering. "Jules are you hurt?"

 

"You. You shot my dad?" Was all Jules could say.

 

Greg looked away, this was one of the hardest parts of his job. Having to see the kids, after having no choice but to kill one of their parents. Even though the dad was pointing the gun at his own daughter. She was probably too young to understand that. "Yes." Was all he could say. How could he begin to explain it to her.

 

Jules ran out from where she was and into Greg. "Thank you. He...he...shot my mom. He was hurting me and she tried to stop him. She was suppose to be at work. She came home. She heard me crying and came to see why. He was hurting me. He shot her with his gun and I thought. I thought he was going to shoot me to." Jules was crying. Greg had wrapped his arms around her while she was telling him the story. The whole team heard the story, since his Com was still on. Later would be used to help them because after telling Greg the story, Jules would never speak another word about it with no one else. (Until now with Sam.)

 

"It's ok hunny. I got you now. He's not going to hurt you anymore. Let's go downstairs." Greg told her getting up. She would not follow him though, "Are you sure you're OK? You didn't get hurt did you?" Greg asked not knowing why she would not get up.

 

Jules just put her arms up like she wanted him to pick her up. Greg did as she requested and picked her up holding her close to him as he carried her down the stairs. "It's going to be ok Jules." He told her as they made it down stairs.

 

"Greg, let's go." The SIU agent told him. "Gun please."

 

Greg looked at Jules, "You are going to have to go with this lady Jules," He pointed to the case worker that had showed up, "I have to go talk about what happened here today." Greg put her down. He couldn't believe he actually cared so much about a little girl he just meet. Jules just looked at him and then to the case worker. She put her head down and started to cry some more. "Me go with Greg?" She asked. She didn't know why but she had felt total safe when he was holding her.

 

"No. Sorry hunny you got to come with me." The case worker told her taking her hand and leading her out of her house.

 

_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP

 

"Greg, can we talk." Travis said coming into the briefing room. They were the only ones in there.

 

"Yes sir." Greg said wondering what this was about. He had gotten clear after that day, 7 days ago when he had to shoot that little girls father. His first kill shot. He did everything that was expected of him, the counseling sessions and everything. He still could not get that little girl out of his mind and how she was doing. She didn't have any other family that could take her. Her father did have a twin brother, but he was currently in prison. She would go live with foster parents until someone would be willing to adopt her.

 

"That little girl you saved? Jules?" Travis started. Greg nodded his head, "Well the case worker called from that night. Normally this is not allowed, but if you can, which this is totally up to you, can you go see her? She will not eat for no one. She will not even talk to no one and all she is doing is crying and asking for you."

 

"Yes sir, I can go right after my shift tonight." Greg told him, he was actually looking forward to helping the little girl in whatever way that he could.

 

"Well, go ahead and take the rest of the day off Greg and go take care of this. See if you can get her to talk and eat and realize that she is just hurting herself by not eating. You are the one she is asking to see, maybe you can help her. She is just a little girl."

 

"Yes sir. Thank you." Greg stood up and left the briefing room. He thought about changing back into his 'normal' clothes but just wanted to hurry up and get there, besides she may not remember him if he was not in his uniform.

 

_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP

 

"Wow Jules, you wouldn't eat for them or even talk to anyone?" Sam asked. He should have known that. He knew how stubborn Jules was.

 

"Yeah well, I had it in my head that if I did not eat or talk they would let me see Greg again. I do not know why, but I felt so safe with him, I didn't want to be by anyone else." Jules told him. "Now, where was I before you interrupted me." Jules said smiling back at him.

 

_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP

 

"Jules, someone is here to see you." Her case worker told her as she walked into the room that held 10 beds in it.

 

Jules didn't even look up at her, 'why can't they just leave me alone' she thought. 

 

"Jules." Greg said stepping into the room.

 

Jules jumped up from her bed, she knew that voice, but it couldn't be. Her case worker had already told her that he would be able to take her home or wasn't suppose to see her. Conflict of his job. She didn't know what all that meant. "Greg!" Jules yelled running to him. Greg just laughed as he picked up her. "How about we get you something to eat Jules?" Greg asked.

 

"OK." Jules said smiling.

 

"Is it ok if I take her to the McDonalds around the corner?" Greg asked.

 

"Yes that is fine. At this point, I do not care where you take her as long as she will eat."

 

"Thanks." Greg carried her out of the room and down the stairs to the door and they left. As soon as they walked out of the door he put her down and grabbed her hand and held it as they walked around the corner.

 

"Thanks for coming." Jules said quietly.

 

"No problem," Greg told her. "I was wondering how you were doing."

 

"Why can't you take me home?" Jules asked getting right to the point. Typical Jules.

 

"I wish I could, but with the hours that I work, I am not married, they wouldn't let me. No one could take care of you when I was not there." Greg told her simply. He knew the rules already. No matter what they would not let him.

 

"I could go to work with you. I could just sit at HQ if you got called out. I wouldn't bother no one." Jules thought she had it all thought out.

 

Greg couldn't contain his chuckle. "How did you know to call it HQ?" He asked her.

 

Jules just gave him a look, "Kids are not dumb." She told him.

 

"I'm sorry Jules, but I can't. But I can come see you here when I'm off. OK?"

 

"OK." Jules told him. 

 

"But you have to promise to eat for me when I'm not here." Greg told her, he was giving her the 'look'. You know the one parents give to their kids when they want them to listen no matter what.

 

"I promise." Jules told him, "I'm sorry."

 

By now they were done eating and heading back to where Jules was staying. "I will come back tomorrow Jules, but please eat before then."

 

Jules nodded and heading up the stairs that would lead her to her bed.

 

"Has anyone thought about fostering her yet?" Greg asked her case worker.

 

"No. Once they hear the story of her and what she has been though, no one wants to take the time they know she will need to help her though this."

 

Greg just sighed, "That is stupid. Hey you know what. My sister is married and has four boys of her own that are not much older than her. Maybe she could adopt her. I would but I can not." Greg told her. 

 

"Keep us informed" The case worker told her as he left. Greg just nodded. He hoped it would be that easy talking his sister and her husband into taking her. Even if it was just as a foster, they didn't have to adopt her yet, get to know her, give her a home. That was what counted.

 

_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP

 

"Hey Jules," Greg said coming into her room. "I got somewhere for us to go today." He told her.

 

"Where?" Jules asked. She had been at this place for 2 months now. Greg would come see her either before work or after work. No matter what time it was. 

 

"It's a surprise for you." He told her. He was hoping she would like his sister and her family. His sister was really looking forward to meeting her and hoped she liked her as well. She always wanted a little girl, but had 4 boys instead.

 

Jules got ready and they headed out. Her case worker already knew where they were going. She lived a couple of towns away, but she would be close by. He probably wouldn't be able to see her everyday, but every weekend he could try to.

 

_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP

 

"Jules, I would like for you to meet my sister, Amy, and her husband David, and their four boys, Peter, James, Mark, and Michael."

 

Jules spent the rest of the day with them. They had so much fun. After getting back in the car to head back to that place Greg started talking to her, "What did you think of them Jules?" He asked her. He had already talked to his sister and her husband before leaving. They fell in love with her and was going to start making phone calls to get her. They only hopped she would feel the same way.

 

"I like them." Jules said. "If I can't stay with you, I would like to stay with them. They are your family. And I could still see you."

 

"Yes they are my family. But they do live away from me. I wouldn't be able to see you everyday like I do now. Maybe on the weekends though. Would that be ok?"

 

"Yea. I really liked them." Jules sat back and started looking out the window.

 

_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP

 

"Two weeks later, Greg came to pick me up and told me I was going to go live with his sister now. Once I got there, they explained to me that it was going to be a process but they wanted to adopt me. I was so happy. Even their boys were happy. They became very overprotective of me. I started school with them and I couldn't go no where with out at least one of them with me. Greg kept his word and would come see me every weekend he could. Life was great."

 

"That's incredible Jules." Sam told her. "I can't believe Greg would go all that way to make sure you were ok." Sam was beginning to understand her and Greg's relationship more and more. Why he did not see it before he did not know.

 

"I think I am done for tonight." Jules said. By now it was 2:00 in the morning and they were both tired. "Can we finish this tomorrow?"

 

"Of course Jules. Whatever you need. Let's head upstairs." Sam said getting up holding out his hand for her.

 

Jules grabbed his hand, letting him turn off the lights as they made there way upstairs to their bed.

 

Authors Note: Well it's late now and I wanted to end there. Nothing else really to her story at this age. It will pick back up again though. Questions for you to ponder.....what was the dads twin brother in prison for? (Nothing to do with Jules, I promise) and what will happen if he gets out? Maybe nothing, but maybe something. Have to decide if I want to go that way or just stick to my original plan. Any helpfulness would be samtastic. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6: More Story/Missing

Authors Note: Buckeye am I - Yes Greg is really her uncle now :) This chapter will answer more questions about her real uncle. Thanks to the review!

amandaaltheimer - You were on the right track with where I went with this story. Thanks for the review!

Sewtunes - Yes I wanted some of the 'facts' that we learned about Jules to stay the same. Thanks for the review!

KevinxoShelley - Correct again on the names! WTG! And yes the twin brother is what went on with Jules but just not as a teen, a little younger. Thanks for the review!

Ealasaid Una - Thanks for the review!

Sloop3000 - This chapter will include some of what you were thinking. Thanks for the review!

Look and see what the uncles name and Jules old last name was! Tell me who they are. Thanks again to everyone for all the reviews and adding me to your favs list etc...you guys rock. A couple of more chapters (or more depending on how this story goes) and then I will start another one! Already have ideas for another one. Thanks again! REVIEW!

 

Disclaim: Nothing has changed sadly. Still do not owe anything that is not originally my idea etc...

 

Past Vs. Present

Chapter 6: More Story/Missing

 

"I hate that I have to leave you here." Sam told Jules. He was having to go home, after getting summoned by the General, his father. Team one had two days off and Sam had to go home.

 

"It's OK Sam! I am a big girl. I can handle two days without you." Jules told him rolling her eyes. "Besides it's our days off and I plan on finishing the dinning room." They, OK, Jules had been re-doing their living room. Another project of Jules.

 

"How about we plan a get together with the team before I leave?" Sam asked.

 

"Sure, we can go buy somethings and we could do it here. I'll start making the phone calls." Jules said. Ten minutes later Jules walked back into their room, "OK everyone will be here at 6:00." 

 

"Great. We will have plenty of time to go to the store and come back here and..." Sam trailed off giving Jules a wink.

 

"Samtastic, let's get going." Jules said grabbing her purse.

 

_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP

 

"Sam what else do you thin..." Jules stopped in the middle of her sentence. 

 

Sam not knowing she also stopped dead in her tracks bumped into her, "Wow Jules, I'm sorry." Sam said looking at her noticing the look on her face. "What's wrong Jules?" Sam asked. She looked like she saw a ghost.

 

"Nothing. I. I. No that's impossible. I thought I saw someone. But it wasn't. Sorry." Jules said glancing back at Sam. Trying to look happy.

 

"Jules are you sure your ok?" Sam asked.

 

"Yes, I'm sure. Sorry. Let's finish getting what we need here so we can get back to the house."

 

_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP

 

"Food smells good." Sophie said walking over to Jules.

 

"Yeah the men sure know how to cook some good steak and burgers." Jules replied back. "How's Izzy doing?"

 

"She great. Teething now. Would you like to hold her?"

 

"Sure." Jules said, reaching for her. "She's so cute."

 

"Yeah until it's bed time and she is crying all night because of her teeth coming in. She sure does like you. You think about having kids?" Sophie asked her.

 

Jules looks over to where Sam was and he catches her eye and smiles seeing her holding the baby.

 

"I don't know. I don't know if I could do it. I mean would I be a good mom or would..." Jules trailed off.

 

"You would be a great mom." Sophie told her, "I see how you interact with Izzy and Wordy's girls. You have nothing to worry about." 

 

Jules smiles and hands the baby back, "Thanks Soph."

 

A couple of hours later, everyone was leaving, the ladies helped Jules clean up before they left. "Well see you guys at work." Jules told them as the last of them left. Sighing she shut the door. "Why am I so tired now?" Jules said.

 

"Come on and sit down on the couch." Sam took her hand and lead her that way. "You know Jules, you never did tell me the rest of your story." Sam reminded her.

 

Jules sighed. 

 

"You know you do not have to tell me if you do not want to." Sam told her.

 

"No it's ok. Let's see. I just don't know where to start. I mean I had a pretty normal childhood after all I got adopted. Did normal kid stuff. Well there was that one time I was kidnapped by my bio father's brother. And after that it went back to being pretty normal again until my adopted mom passed."

 

Sam nodded. "I would like to hear it all. But only what you want to share Jules."

 

"Ok." Jules nodded her head. She begun thinking of where she would start. The kidnapping happened first so it would be smart to start off there. But she didn't really want to re-live that again. Then again she didn't want to re-live her moms death again or any of it. Yet here she was.

 

_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP

 

10 year old Julianna Callaghan walked out of the house and headed down the road to school. She was running late. She had told her 3 older brothers to go ahead without her, she didn't want to cause them to be late. Her other brother was already out of the house at college. Studying to be a doctor. As she was walking down the road a black van pulled up and before she knew it she was in the van hands and feet tied up and duck tape over her mouth. She didn't even have a chance to fight them off. Her older brothers taught her how to fight and how to shoot guns.

 

It seemed like they were in the car forever, when they finale stopped the men were grabbing her and pushing her into a house. The house was out in the country with no one around for miles. 

 

"Julianna. Nice to see you again. And look at you, all grown up." Said the man that grabbed her and threw her in the car.

 

Jules just starred at him, 'Am I suppose to know this man?' She thought.

 

"You don't remember me do you?" He asked her.

 

Jules just shook her head no.

 

He took the duck tape off of her mouth and leaned down real close. "I'm your uncle. Your REAL uncle. Name is Enrico Dillon. Your father's brother." Again Jules face didn't show any signs of what he was saying.

 

Jules was also learning how to keep a straight face. She was going to grow up and be just like her uncle Greg and follow his footsteps. She learned how to control her breathing and how to keep a straight face so far. Truth was, as soon as he said his name, she knew who he was. She was to young when her real parents died to remember her uncle. But all of a sudden she started to remember the reason he went to jail. She was scared now. Was he going to try and finish what he started when she was 3? She hopped not. She didn't have no one here that could save her now.

 

"Anyway, Julianna, as I was saying, I'm your uncle and your going to live with me now. And my rules are pretty simple. You try to run away, I will kill you. You try to do anything to alert any attention, I will kill you. And lastly, you will keep me satisfied every night. I hope you know what that means." He smiled down at her. "Let's start right now, I hope no one got to you yet. I want to be your first and your only." He said as he began tearing the duck tape off of her mouth. "Oh and my friends in there may want a turn also so I hope you are prepared."

 

_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP

 

"Jules?" Sam asked. 

 

Jules sighed, "Yes Sam, I'm not going to go into any more details but what your thinking, is correct. That bastard, my bio uncle, rapped me. Long story short. I was kidnapped for 2 weeks. Every single night he would get me along with his friends. Hours and hours of pure torture. I was 10 years old and became a 'women' just like that. It was awful." Jules finished in tears.

 

"Jules..." Was all Sam could say. 

 

"It's ok Sam. For the most part I'm over it. "I was there for 2 weeks like I said. Finale my adoptive dad and uncle found me and I was free. They made sure I got all the help I needed.

 

"Man you have been though so much." Sam said rubbing Jules back. 

 

"Yeah. So you remember when I told you the story of my bio dad and you asked me if I was sure he didn't do anything to me?" Sam nodded so Jules continued, "Well that is how I know. Because my uncle was the one who did it when I was 10 years old. Needless to say, he went to prison."

 

"He shouldn't of been aloud prison. He should of gotten shoot." Sam said. He knew her Greg or even her dad would have done it. They must have not had the chance. Other cops had to of been there and kept them from doing it.

 

"That's when my dad left the force. He felt he couldn't even protect his own daughter so he left and started farming." Jules stood up and started to turn off the lights, "Let's go to bed Samtastic, we will pick this up again another day."

 

"Copy that." Sam said following her up the stairs to their room.

 

_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP

 

"I'll see you in a couple of days." Sam told Jules at the door. He was getting ready to leave.

 

"OK. Sam. Behave. Try not to fight with your father." She told him.

 

"No promises." Sam kissed her and left.

 

After going to the kitchen and grabbing a snack Jules walked into the dinning room getting her paint out when she heard someone knocking at the door. 'Who could that be?' She thought. 'Did Sam forget something?'

 

Opening the door she sees who it is, "Can I help you?" Jules ask, thinking she has seen this man before. Not just at the store the day before while shopping with Sam, she still couldn't think of where she would have known him from.

 

"Julianna Dillon. Nice to see you again!" Said the man on the other side of the door. Jules face went white.

 

"Who the hell are you? That is not my name. I think you got me confused with someone else." Jules shut the door and locked it and started running upstairs. 'Damn, I had to leave my phone upstairs.' She thought.

 

"Julianna, open this door right now!" The man yelled. After a couple of seconds he just kicked in the door. "Where did you go little girl?" He yells. He saw her turn the corner upstairs and started running up them two at a time.

 

"Leave me alone! Get out of my house!" Jules yelled.

 

"I do not think so. Not after what you did. You are not going to walk away from this!"

 

Jules grabbed her phone off of the night stand and started to open her drawer to grab her gun that was in there, "Enrico, you need to leave right now. My boyfriend will be home any minute and he will not hesitate to kill you on sight." She told him, hoping he would leave.

 

"I do not think so. He grabbed her phone from her throwing it into the hallway against the wall. It broke and fell onto the floor. "Now come here." He grabbed her. Jules was doing everything she could to get away from him, kicking him and punching him. 

 

"Let me go!" Jules yelled.

 

"No. You killed my brother and you are going to pay for this.!" 

 

"I did not kill him." Jules said sobbing.

 

"Your cop friend killed him because of YOU!" He yelled. "And you made me go to prison for what we had together. Why didn't you just stay with me? I'M YOUR FAMILY!" He pushed her against the wall and hit her in the head a few times knocking her out. After she passed out he picked her up and carried her out of her house to his truck.

 

_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP

 

TWO DAYS LATER

 

"Hey Samtastic," Spike said answering his phone, "How is your visit going with the General?"

 

"Same old thing Spike. Wanted me to go back in the army. Told him no. But had a great time until he asked that. I'm glad he waited this time until my visit was almost over. Hey I tried to call Jules and she is not answering. Is she with you?" Sam asked. In truth he tried calling her last night also but just figured she was already in bed. Then his conversation with the General lasted to long and he just now tried again.

 

"No. I thought she went with you. I tried calling her a couple of hours after you left and her phone went straight to voicemail and the house phone, the machine picks up."

 

"Spike, I'm still a couple of hours out. Go to our house and see if she is there." Sam's voice started to rise.

 

"Copy that! I'll call you back in 15 minutes."

 

'What the hell?' Sam thought to himself. 'Why didn't he try to call Spike sooner to make sure Jules was ok. Please be ok Jules. Please just be shopping.' Sam's mind was going all over the place. Finale 15 minutes later, though it seemed like 3 hours later, Spike called back.

 

"Sam, buddy, get here as soon as you can. The door was kicked in and Jules is no where to be found. I already called the rest of the team and the cops to come investigate. I tried tracking her phone but found it upstairs smashed."

 

"Shit." Was all Sam could say, he started speeding up. He didn't care if he got pulled over. Screw the cops, "Spike I have a feeling. Check on the wear-a-bouts of a Enrico Dillon. Last known was prison, see if he is out or escaped." Sam said going even faster.

 

"Copy that!" Spike replied.

 

Authors Note: What happened to Jules? Ok we know the Uncle has her. What's going to happen next? Can the team save her this time? Remember time frame, she is already with her uncle for two days now. Thanks for reading and please, do not forget to review! I know you might hate me for what happened to Jules with her bio uncle but that's part of the story. You'll see why on further chapters.


	7. Chapter 7: There's A Bomb. Fall Back!

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews!

Guest: Yes there might already be a story out there with an uncle raping Jules as a teenager. My story will be totally different as one she was only 10 and I will not give hardly any more details about it. That story was awesome and I could not even compare to it. Thanks for your review though! I love all sorts of reviews!

Ghostwriter: Yes I love the homages! Thanks for noticing them again! Good work! Thanks for your review

Buckeye am I: Yes very Icky. As I replied to you, Jules fighting will come later on and this chapter explains why he didn't try to call her! Thanks for your review!

KevinxoShelley: We already talked on PM so I will not give nothing else away to anyone else yet. Thanks for noticing both names! And thanks for your review!

Thanks to everyone else who has PMed me about this story. You guys rock!

Also Thanks to Annie for help with the stores name! You are Samtastic!

Sorry for a 'short' chapter, but I had to leave another cliffhanger. Please review! Thanks!  
Disclaim: Same as previous.

 

Past Vs. Present  
Chapter 8: "There's A Bomb, Fall back!"

 

When Sam pulled up to the house, everyone was already there. "Hey Greg, what do we know?" Sam asked getting right to the point.

 

"All we know so far is that the door was kicked in. The neighbors say they have not seen anything. Upstairs we found Jules phone smashed. In the dinning room there was paint left out, opened. And as we all know Jules and how she does not leave anything left out, our guess is she was kidnapped the same day you left.

 

Now, I really do not want to bring this up, but the rest of the team has figured out that you two are together. Your stuff in her house when we went to investigate kind of gave that away. I can not control this if it goes higher up. I'm sorry."

 

"Ok. Where's Spike. I gave him a name on the way and I need to know that information."

 

"Spike get over here." Greg said calling Spike over to them.

 

"Sam, glad you made it back. As for the name you gave me, Enrico Dillon, he got out on, time served, two weeks ago. He did not have to report any where because of time served. I have nothing on him since he got out."

 

"Damn. Spike get with Foodland and see if you can pull footage from three days ago. I think he might have been there following Jules. She said she thought someone was there but changed her mind and shut down about it. I have a feeling it was him and she didn't realize it. I mean it has been too long ago since she last saw him."

 

"Copy that." Spike ran off back to the truck.

 

"Sam, you really think he was there? You really think it's HIM?" Greg asked.

 

"Yes Greg, I do."

 

"Sam what the hell were you thinking?" Ed came running over to him after seeing he was there.

 

"What are you talking about Ed?"

 

"You two are together we all know that now! Your clothes in her bedroom. We knew it anyways. The way you to look at each other. We all knew."

 

"Ed..." Greg started. He couldn't be mad at Sam for dating Jules could he?

 

"No Greg. This is between me and Sam! If you too are together why the hell did you not call her that night? The night after you left. Why did you just try calling her last night?" Ed had heard from Spike that Sam tried to call Jules the night before and figured she was already in bed. Then he had tried to call her that morning and that is when he called Spike.

 

Sam just slid down to ground, "I know Ed. Ok I already know. I wish I would have called her while I was driving down the road. I would have known after a couple of hours that she was gone and not a couple of days." Sam stood up and started punching the wall.

 

"Then why didn't you call her?" Ed grabbed Sam by the shirt and pinned him against the wall.

 

"The rule is, when I step into the Generals house, all electric devices are put up. We can not have our phones there. It's all military style. You do not have your phones with you on the battlefield so he thinks we do not need them at all. The only thing there is the house phone and that is very tricky getting access to. I had to wait until he was out of the house before I called her last night." By the time Sam was finished he was in tears, "So do not go around telling me it's my fault, I already know it is. I should have never left."

 

"I'm sorry Sam." Ed said letting go of his shirt, "It's just we all care about Jules. Like Spike said when he tried calling her, he figured she went out with you. We were all out at the Goose and called her. None of us thought of anything else either. We should have known something wasn't right also."

 

"It's none of our faults." Greg said, "We need to focus on finding Jules. Spike anything yet?"

 

"Yes boss, there is a match on the footage from the store. He was there and it did look like he was watching her. I'm looking at the outside cameras to see if I can get a look at a car. Ok here it is. I see Sam and Jules walking out. Ok suspect walking out I can see him getting into a black van and can I say Bingo?"

 

"Only if you got a license plate, Spike." Greg said.

 

"BINGO! license plate JC2 166. Running it now."

 

"Good work Spike!"

 

"Ok got an address, sending it to your PAs now."

 

"Spike and Lou, Sarge and Sam, Wordy your with me lets go!" Ed called out.

 

They all ran to the trucks and got in and pulled out each hoping they were not to late.

 

_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP_____FP

 

"Spike and Lou, stay in the truck and look at floor plans and find out any information you can. Wordy and myself back door, Boss and Sam front door. As soon as we are in position we will go in there."

 

"Copy that." 

 

Greg and Sam were the last ones to pull up, "Ok boss, looks like we got just one floor with a front door and a back door. Two rooms, living room, kitchen and one bathroom."

 

"Copy that. Thanks Spike. You and Lou look around and see if you can see the van."

 

"Copy that."

 

"OK lets get in position." Ed said.

 

"In position." Sam says for him and Greg.

 

"In position. On my count. One...Two....Three...GO!"

 

"Freeze police."

 

"Freeze SRU. Put your hands up."

 

"Kitchen clear."

 

"Bedroom clear."

 

"Bath  
room clear."

"There's a bomb, fall back. Fall back!" Sam screamed into the comms.

 

EXPLOSION!

 

Spike and Lou look at each other, "Boss? Ed? Sam? Wordy? Someone answer! Status. Boss? Status. Ed?" Spike yelled.

 

"No harm." Ed said.

 

"No harm." Wordy said.

 

"No harm." Greg said as they were walking towards the trucks.

 

"Sam? Status. Sam?" Greg yelled into his comm.

 

Authors Note: Is Sam ok? Review and find out with the next chapter. This chapters challenge....What does the license plate stand for?


	8. Scorpio

Authors Note: A little longer this time but I could not stop my self, then I had to get to a good 'stopping' point. Please do not forget to review! Thanks.  
Buckeye am I: Thanks for your review! The plate is Jules initials and her badge number.  
vguz04: Thanks for your review!  
KevinxoShelley: Once again your right it's her initials and her badge number! WTG! Thanks for your review and another challenge for you!  
Thanks everyone! You guys rock! ENJOY!

 

Past Vs Present  
Chapter 8: Scorpio

 

RECAP  
"There's a bomb, fall back. Fall back!" Sam screamed into the comms.

 

EXPLOSION!

 

Spike and Lou look at each other, "Boss? Ed? Sam? Wordy? Someone answer! Status. Boss? Status. Ed?" Spike yelled.  
"No harm." Ed said.

 

"No harm." Wordy said.

 

"No harm." Greg said as they were walking towards the trucks.

 

"Sam? Status. Sam?" Greg yelled into his comm.

 

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

 

"Sam Status!" Greg yelled. "Winnie get EMS here now!"

"Copy that boss."

"We gotta go in there boss!" Ed said.

"Let's go." Greg yelled back as he was racing toward the house.

"Front door is caved in, check the back door."

"Back door is clear. Heading in." Ed told the team.

"I'm coming around. Wordy, Spike, Lou keep a look out."

"Copy that."

"Sam? Can you hear me? Sam." Ed said reaching down to see if he had a pulse, "His pulse is good and strong. I think he just got knocked out. Sam!"

"Huh? What happened? Boss?!"

"Greg is fine, come on Sam can you stand up?"

"Yeah." Sam stood up and let Ed help him walk out of the house, "You know Sam, if it wasn't for you we all would of been in here. You saw the bomb. Good job. Spike, get in here and see what you can find out."

"Copy that."

"Come on Sam, let's get you checked out by EMS."

"No. I don't need to. I'm fine."

"No choice Sam. Let's go!" Greg cut in.

"Yes sir!"

"So now we are back at square one. We have no idea where to start looking for Jules. Winnie are there any other property?"

"No sorry boss. Coming up empty here."

"Copy. After we finish up here, head back to HQ. We will come up with something."

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

Three hours later the team was sitting around the table trying to think of where else they could look. Greg had already called Jules's dad to let him know what was going on. He asked him if he had noticed anything unusual which he didn't. He was going to contact her brothers and ask them and get back with Greg. Knowing who had her, didn't make it any easier finding him when he was off the grid.

"Winnie, any more information on the guy?" Greg asked hoping something else would have come up.

"No sir!" She responded.

"Damn!" Sam got up and walked out of the room. He went to gym and started hitting the punching bag. A few minutes later Spike joined him followed by the rest of the team.

"We're going to find her." Spike reassured him.

Sam just nodded his head once and walked over to the treadmill turning it up full blast.

"What if we don't find her boss?" Spike asked walking back over to Greg.

"We will find her! We have to!" Greg said.

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

After 'working out' Sam hit the showers. Everyone else went back to the briefing room. As soon as he got out of the showers he was standing by his locker looking at a picture of him and Jules. He realized how stupid he had been all along. He knew how they could find her. Why didn't he think of this sooner? He ran back to the rest of the team. "I know how to find her!"

Greg and Spike jumped up, "How?" They both asked.

"GPS." Sam said like it should have been that simple.

"Sam, her phone got smashed she does not have it!" Spike reminded him.

"NO!" Sam yelled, "When I gave her that necklace I also had a GPS device put in the charm. She didn't even know it. Spike here." Sam said writing down the numbers he would need, "Run this and see what you get. I can't believe I forgot about this..."

"Samtastic! Way to go!" Spike said opening his computer. "Come on Jules you better be wearing it." Spike said more to himself typing away.

"OK the GPS signal is coming from a warehouse on the outside of town. 30 minutes away. Getting floor plans now." Spike informed the team.

"Team One gear up!" Greg said. "Winnie call team 3 as backup."

"Copy." Winnie said.

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

"I told you no one cared about you! No one is even looking for you." Enrico said walking into the basement where Jules was locked up. "Soon, when I know you won't fight back, I'll take the duck tape off. Let's start with the duck tape on your mouth." He said tearing it off.

"They are looking for me! You better watch it when they find me." Jules told him. 'Don't antagonize him' She heard Greg voice in her head. 'Screw that.' Jules thought, she was tired of this guy. She had been locked down there for 2 days with nothing to eat or drink. Just then her stomach growled.

"I'll get you something to eat. I had business to take care of at my old house. Anyone who comes looking there won't make it out alive." He grinned and walked back up the stairs.

Jules began working on getting the duck tape off her hands, they were tied behind her back. She was almost free. She began looking around more to start a plan. She looked at her necklace and began thinking of Sam and the team again. 'Come on guys you gotta find me.' She was pleading with them. So far that guy, she refused to think of him as her uncle, hadn't touched her besides putting the duck tape on and throwing her down in the basement. But what if what he said about his house? No one would make it out alive. No they got Spike on the team for that. She knew they would be ok. She just hope they would find her before it was to late.

"Here. I made you a sandwich and here is some water." Enrico said coming back down the stairs and dropping it in front of her. "You figure out how to eat it." And he was gone just like that. Jules finale got her writs out from the duck tape and grabbed the water and started drinking it, knowing she could use whatever she could get to get her energy back. She started walking around to see if there were any windows or other doors, just her luck there wasn't. Then she saw a small window up high. No way she could reach it though. Sighing she sat back down to wait for her move.

A few minutes later she heard the door open again and she got up and hid on the other side of the wall. Enrico came around the corner and didn't see her sitting there, "Alright, where the hell did you go?" He asked.

Jules jumped out from her spot and started to attack him. Getting punches and kicks in. The training from Wordy had helped her. She was able to knock him down on the floor and he had hit his head and knocked him out. 'Great, now to get out of here.' Jules thought. She began running up the stairs. She came out at the kitchen and began looking around and started walking towards the living room looking for a way out. She turned the corner and saw the door. 'Look for any boogie traps.' She could hear Spikes voice. "Copy that." Jules found herself saying and then chuckled at herself.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" She heard a voice say and someone grabbed her arms. She was too busy looking at the door to realize someone walking up behind her. "Where's my dad?" She heard him saying.

"I---Who are you?" Jules asked. 'Great, now who is this. Dad? What is he talking about?' 

He turned her around and pinned her against the wall, "I said, where is my dad?"

"I do not even know who you dad is!" Jules said trying to break free from him. She brought her leg up and kicked hard. He let go of her arm by reflex still holding onto her left arm. Jules tried to wriggle free again. Bringing her leg up again, "Let go of me!" Jules yelled.

"Get back here," He pulled on her arm and twisted it. He heard it snap, "Don't fight me or I'll break the other one." Jules whimpered in pain trying to grab her now broken arm. "Now, my dad where is he?"

"In the basement, he fell and hit his head." Jules told him, "I was just trying to get away. I do not belong here! Please let me go."

"No! My dad said you would say something like that. He told me we had to keep you safe. He told me about how you grew up, someone always hurting you. He wanted to keep you safe so I am helping him, let's get you back downstairs. My name is Tyler." He said leading her back the way she came and taking her down the stairs, "I'm sorry about your arm to." He said.

"Please Tyler, listen to me," Jules started, "Your dad is lying. No one has been hurting me. Please let me go!"

"NO! Stop lying! My dad wouldn't lie!" He told her, "Now get back over there!" He pushed her against the wall hitting her head and she twisted her ankle and fell back down on top of her broken arm and whimpered again, "Stop calling him a liar!" Tyler said slapping her. He could not stand no one talking about his dad that way. He hit her a couple more times, "Dad, dad are you ok?" Tyler got right by his dad and started checking on him. "Come on dad, lets get you up stairs." He said as his dad was waking up.

"What happened? Jules! Where did she go?"

"She's here dad, I found her and brought her back down here, let's get you up stairs and check you out. Stay here!" He warned Jules.

Jules just nodded and rubbed her now sore ankle.

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

"Floor plans sent to your PDAs." Spike told the team.

"Let's Go!" Ed shouted.

Everyone jumped into their SUVs and took off lights and sirens. "Hang on Jules, were on our way." Greg said. 

Spike, Lou canvas the area. Wordy your my second. Ed sierra One, Sam can you keep your head in the game?" Greg asked him. He had to make sure his head was in the game before he put him in the field, if not he would stay in the truck and help out in there.

"Yes sir!" Sam was not going to sit this out.

"Ok look around the house and see if you can see anyone. I will start trying to make contact."

"Copy." Sam said as he was walking around.

"Hello?" Tyler answered the phone, his dad had just went to the washroom.

"Who am I speaking with?" Greg asked.

"My name is Tyler, who is this?"

"Sergeant Greg Parker, is Enrico in there?" He asked.

"What do you want with him?" Tyler asked.

"Guys I see Jules!" Sam shouted. "She is in the basement. Looks like only one door down there and this window here. It's too high up for her though and it's too small for anyone of us to climb though. It looks like she is hurt. I'm going to try to get her attention." Sam started to try and open the window.

"Jules!" Sam whispered.

Jules just looked around, why was her mind playing tricks on her. She thought she just heard Sam's voice. Jules just sighed and laid her head down.

"Jules!" Sam said a little louder.

Jules looked up right at him, "Sam?!?" Tears started coming down her face. Jules tried to stand up but once her weight was on her ankle she fell back down.

"She's hurt. We are going to need EMS here. Spike bring me the repelling equipment. I'm going to put it down and pull her out. Keep them busy guys."

"Copy. On my way now Sam!" Spike grabbed it and ran to them.

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

"Dad the police are on the phone. Asking for you." Tyler shouted at the washroom door.

"Damn it." He came out and grabbed the phone. "What do you want?" He yelled into the phone. "You better stay away!"

"I just want to talk Enrico. I just want to talk."

"No you don't. You want her back. She is not coming back to you! She's my family not YOURS! Tyler go check on her make sure they aren't trying anything."

"Sam fall back. Stay out of view. We are going to try to get her out but the son is checking on her. You got Scorpio if you need it." Greg told him. He wanted to try to get her out of there. He thought if he could keep the two men upstairs it would work. Then they could go in after them.

"Copy that boss." Sam said. "Tyler's coming down. I'll be back for you Jules. Don't let him know you seen anyone." Sam told her and disappeared.

Tyler opened the door and headed back down the stairs. Jules got back to where she was the last time he was down there. He looked around satisfied with what he saw. No one else was down there and everything looked good. "Your friends are here." He told her. "Too bad they wont get in. We got bombs set up so if they try to come in you will not make it out alive!" He laughed and walked back up the stairs and shut the door. 

At the same time, Enrico told Greg the same thing, "If you guys try to come in here, through any door or window the bomb will go off and will kill her." He told them.

"Ok. Sir." They already knew that the basement window was not rigged, if the rest of the house was, they didn't know. But they knew they could get Jules out of there and then figure it out. "We will not come inside. We will just talk ok."

"You want to talk? What do you want to know?"

Greg was keeping him busy on the phone, they had eyes in now so they could see Tyler was sitting in the kitchen next to him.

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

"Jules, can you make your way back over here?" Sam asked her. "Are you hurt?"

"Yea. My arm. I think it's broke and I hurt my ankle. I can't walk." Jules said as she was trying to scoot closer to the window. 'Just a little more and I'll be out.' She thought.

Sam dropped the harness down to her. "Get in Jules and we will pull you up." Sam told her pointing to Spike.

Jules made it to the window and the basement door opened back up again, "I knew you were up to no good." Enrico said, "Greg, you just cost her her life." He said throwing the phone down going down the stairs. He pulled out his gun and pointed it right at Jules.

"Boss, he's pointing a gun at Jules, Scorpio still a go?" Spike asked. Sam was still holding onto the harness and couldn't let it go so Spike picked up his gun.

"Yes Spike." Greg replied.

"You're going to pay for all the hell you put this family though!" He said bringing his other hand to the gun and cocking it.

"Scorpio."

BAM.

"Subject neutralized." Spike said.

Jules got into the harness and Spike and Sam started pulling her up, "We got her boss!" Sam told Greg as he was helping her get out of the harness.

"What's happening down here?" Tyler said coming down the stairs, "Dad!" he said running to him. "Why?" He said looking around.

Greg and Ed walked into the house and went down to the basement grabbing Tyler and putting handcuffs on him.

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

"Spike, come with us." The SIU agents said. Spike handed them the gun and walked off with them.

"Good job Spike." Greg called out, "You did good."

"How do you think he is?" Ed asked Greg.

"He'll be fine, I know this is his first kill shot. But Spike will be fine. We will be there for him."

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

Sam carried Jules to the stretcher waiting outside, "Jules, are you ok?" Sam was looking at her carefully. Bruises were forming on her face and her wrists.

"Water. I need some water." Jules said.

"I'm sorry Jules, we can't give you no water until we get you checked out. Your dehydrated, we will start an IV." Steve said coming over to her.

"So tired." Jules said laying her head back down. "Just want to sleep."

"Jules stay awake, talk to me." Sam told her while Steve was getting an IV ready. "Did you hit your head?" He asked.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" Jules asked him closing her eyes again.

"Jules open your eyes! Come on Jules TALK TO ME!"

 

Authors Note: Will Jules be ok? So Enrico had a son, Tyler. This chapter challenger, who is Tyler? What flashpoint character? Please do not forget to review! Thanks!


	9. SIU Interview/Hospital

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! One more name for you to guess. The Dr. Who is it? Please do not forget to review! I can't believe I got 41 reviews on this story. You guys ROCK!  
Ghostwriter: Thanks for your review!  
Ealasaid Una: Thanks for your review! Here is the next chapter on Jules, not much of an answer yet though. Question answered on Spike though on this one!  
KevinxoShelley: Great job on the name again! Can you guess this ones? Thanks for your review!

Past Vs Present  
Chapter 9: SIU Interview/Hospital

 

"Clothes and shoes off Scarlatti. Put these on when you are done." Stainton told Spike leaving the room.  
A few minutes later another SIU agent, Blair Kowalski, came in, "Scarlatti have a seat. Are there any phone calls you wish to make before we get started?" This man had a job to do, but understood this was his first kill shot. Spike was always in the truck, backing Greg up, or dealing with bombs. He never had to take a shot before.

"No sir." Spike simply answered.

"Let's begin then. Tell me what happened Constable. From the beginning."

Spike retold the story of what had happened that day, "Sam had called me on his way back from town telling me he couldn't get ahold of Jules. He asked me to check on her."

"Why would Sam be calling Jules on his day off?" Kowalski asked.

'Oh Shit.' Spike thought, 'I could have said it different. How different though, that's what happened.' Ignoring his question Spike continued, "After I couldn't get though I went to her house. I saw that the door was kicked in. I called it in right away and when the rest of the team, minus Sam, got there we began to investigate."

"You didn't answer my question Constable. Why was Sam calling Jules on her day off?"

"No offense sir, but people can call other people on their days off. Maybe he wanted to see if she wanted to meet up and have brunch when he got back."

"And it says here that you guys think she had been gone for two days. Is that right?" Spike nodded at his question, "Yeah."

"How did no one know a person from their own team was gone. You guys do not have no contact with each other outside of work? In the transcripts it says you were at the Goose and tried to call her."

"If you have the transcript, then why am I here?" Spike asked, "I need to go check on my TEAMMATE." Spike told him.

"We are not done here. Now, Why didn't no one notice before?" 

"We tried calling her when we were at the Goose but she didn't answer. We just figured she went with....we just figured she was busy. We didn't think nothing of it. No one answers their phone every time it rings sir."

"What happened next?" 

"Why are you asking?" Spike asked. He knew they had the transcripts and never had to go though this before. He wanted NO he NEEDED to check on Jules.

"I know this is your first time Spike, but we need to question the state of mind of the one who took the kill shot. Now please, continue with what happened next."

Spike went on to explain what their next actions was, leaving out some of the conversations that were not important. He told him of how they got an address and went to check it out, only to have a bomb inside. He then went on and told them of going back to HQ and then finale it came down to it.

"Now I see here on the transcript Constable Braddock came into the briefing room with his idea of tracking down Jules from a GPS device that was in a necklace he gave her...." Kowalski let the sentence trail off.

"Yes, I tracked down the signal and off we went." Spike told him.

"Now, it all appears here that they are involved. Is that true? Two team mates can not be involved with each other. That's the rules."

"It's not my place to say. Hell, he could have given her a necklace for her birthday. I believe there are no rules against teammates given other teammates birthday presents. Can we get on with the story now?"

"Sure, but there will be further investigation of this 'relationship'."

Spike nodded, "Anything else sir? I have a teammate to check on."

Kowalski just ignored him, "So Sam was the one that found her down in the basement?"

"Yes." Spike simply said.

"And he called you to bring the equipment."

"Yes."

"That's when you guys had to hide, while the subjects son went down stairs."

"Yes we also had seen she was already injured. She told us she thought her arm was broke and she had hurt her ankle. She couldn't walk. The window was not big enough for any of us to go though. Our only option was to get her to the window and lift her up. He came down there looked around and went back up stairs. Sam and I went back to try to get Jules out. She made it to the window."

"And that's when the subject came down?"

"Yes. Sam had the ropes in his hand and we got the OK for Scorpio. I had to take the gun so Sam didn't have to let go of the equipment."

"And you are sure that all other options were exhausted?"

"Yes. He came down there pointing a gun at Jules. At an office of the law. His intent was to kill. He pulled the trigger back and I got a CLEAR call for Scorpio. I took the shot and the subject was neutralized. We then got Jules to safety and this subject's son went down the stairs and the rest of the team was able to detain him."

"Thank you Constable Scarlatti. I know this has not been easy for you. I'm sorry you had to be the one to take the shot. This was your first right?"

"Yes sir."

"You will be cleared. Thank you for your time and I hope Constable Julianna will be ok."

"It's Jules. Thank you sir." Spike said standing up walking to the door he walked out.

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

"Family of Jules Callaghan?" The doctor walked in.

Sam, Greg, Wordy, and Lou all stood up, "That's us." Greg said. They were still dressed in their uniforms. Greg decided coming to the hospital was more important then the debriefing. They could do that later. Now they just had to find out how Jules was and how Spike was doing when he got cleared. They knew he would be and Greg hoped SIU was not given him a hard time. The team sat back down with the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Cunningham. We have her arm set and in a cast. She will have to wear it for a few weeks. Her ankle has a fracture but that too will heal in a couple of weeks. She will have to stay off of it for awhile and go though therapy. Everything else is just bumps and bruises."

"Has she woken up yet?" Sam asked the doctor.

"No. Not yet. We have run more tests and it appears she hit her head at some point. We will not know the extent of her head injury until she wakes up." The doctor stood back up, "I'll take you to see her now. But please, two at a time."

Sam and Greg both stood up, the others knew they would be the first ones in.

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

"Spike, are you ok?" Ed asked as Spike was coming out of the room.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm Ok. All those questions. 'Was it necessary to use lethal force?' 'Where all other options exhausted?' That man had a gun on an officer for crying out loud."

"I know Spike. You did good. Did they clear you?"

"Yeah. They did. Hey, how IS Jules doing?"

"I do not know. No word yet. You ready to head over to the hospital?"

"Yes. Let's go." 

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

Greg and Sam followed the doctor to Jules room, "Stay for as long as you want, but please remember just two visitors at a time." He reminded them.

"Thanks doctor." Greg said as Sam was walking over to Jules laying on the bed.

"Jules." Sam grabbed her hand that did not have the IV in it being careful of the cast.

Greg walked over to the other side of the bed putting his hand on her head and rubbing her hair, "I'm so sorry Jules." He said. After standing there for a few minutes Greg turned to Sam, "You know the other will want to see her for themselves. Once they come in and see her, I will make everyone leave until tomorrow." 

"Thanks boss." Sam said sitting down on the chair, "You know I'm not going to go no where though right?" Sam wanted to make it clear that he would leave her again.

"I know Sam, once everyone leaves I will be back in here also."

Sam nodded at Greg and Greg turned around and went to get the next visitor.

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

Ed and Spike walked into the waiting room they were directed in. Wordy filled them in on what they knew about Jules, "And how are you doing Spike?" Wordy asked in concern.

"I'm OK. I did what I had to do. I'll be OK." Spike told him. He had yet to deal with the sleepless nights that were soon to follow. Wordy planned on taking him out later and letting the young boy know what to expect. He knew Greg would be staying here and would help him out with Spike.

Greg walked back into the room. "Ok, one at a time go visit Jules, she is still not awake, but see for your self that she is doing good right now. After you visit her, come back in here so the next person can go in and then head home. We will debrief tomorrow. If there are any changes me or Sam will call. Ed, you go first."

"Copy that." Ed headed down to Jules room after Greg told him which one it was.

"Hey Sam, how is she doing?" Ed asked coming in the room.

"She hasn't woken up yet. She passed out in the ambulance on the way over here and still has not woken up." Sam told him.

Ed walked over closer to Jules and patted her hand, "She will wake it. She's been though a lot. Got to give her body a chance to heal."

"I know." Sam said, "I just wish I hadn't left." Sam was still feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault Sam!" Ed told him, "Enrico would have gotten her one way or another. Weather you were there or not."

Sam just nodded, "If I was there, he would not have gotten her." Sam was sure of it.

Ed walked over and patted Sam's back. "It's time for the next person to come in Sam. If you need anything, please call me."

"Yes sir." Sam said turning his attention back to Jules.

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

After everyone came in to see Jules Greg came back in, "Ok Sam. Everyone went home for the night. Is there anything that you need right now?" Greg asked.

"No."

"OK." Greg said while bringing the other chair closer to the bed. Sam was sitting on one by the bed also.

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

Two hours later Sam was still sitting in the chair holding Jules hand with his head on the bed. He had fallen asleep. Greg was in the other chair snoring. They were exhausted. 

Jules moaned moving her hands. Sam didn't have a 'hard' grip on it so she was able to move it. Sam and Greg were still passed out. Jules started moving her head back and forth, back and forth. "No stop. Please. Don't hurt them." Jules was tossing and turning. "NO! Don't hurt them!" She almost screamed. Greg and Sam both sat up straight looking at Jules. They looked at each other, "Nightmare." They said at the same time.

"Jules?" Sam asked almost reaching for her hand.

"NO! Please leave them alone. It's me you want. Leave Greg and Sam ALONE!"

"Jules, hunny. Me and Sam are right here. Jules were ok. Wake up Jules. Come on wake up." Greg tried to coax her out of her nightmare.

Jules kept on tossing and turning. Kicking her legs and waving her hands around. "I said leave them alone." Jules had tears running down her face.

Sam just looked at Greg, "What should we do?" He asked him. He didn't know how to get her out of it.

"Just keep talking to her. She'll come out of it." Greg told him. He had seen Jules have nightmares in the past. None of them seem to have been this bad though.

"Jules, come on sweetheart. Wake up. Jules come on. JULES!" Sam said the last a little louder hoping she would wake up.

Jules bolted up in a sitting position with her hands out in front of her breathing hard looking around.

"Jules it's ok we are right here." Greg said coming closer to her again.

"Greg? Sam?" She said looking between the two of them.

"It's ok Jules, lay back down." Sam said reaching for her hand. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"No." Jules said shaking her head. 

"Are you hurting do you need any meds?" Sam asked.

"I'll go let the doctor know that you are awake." Greg said. He didn't want to leave but also knew the doctor would have to see her.

Jules started to shake her head but the look Sam gave her she thought about telling the truth, "Yes it hurts." She said looking down.

"It's ok Jules. Don't be afraid to ask for meds. What hurts?" Sam asked.

"My head, arm, ankle...I think a better question would have been what don't hurt." She said. "Everything is still fuzzy Sam. What happened?"

"What do you remember?" He didn't know where she wanted him to start. Just who took the kill shot or at the very beginning or what.

"Well Jules, glad to see that you are awake." Dr. Cunningham said walking into the room followed by Greg.

Jules just looked at him and gave a small smile.

"I'll need a few minutes alone with her to evaluate her." 

"No. Don't leave." Jules said reaching for Sam's hand. Sam looked at the Dr. "I'm not leaving her Sir."

The Doctor nodded and went on evaluating her. "Follow the light with your eyes."

After completing a few more test the Doctor told them, "Well, it looks like you will recover fine. Your arm and ankle will take some time to heal but your head looks good. I will release you tomorrow as long as there are no more complications."

"Thanks Doctor." Greg shook his hand before he left Jules's room, "I'll call the team and let them know your ok." Greg told them leaving the room once again.

"Ok. What do you remember Jules?" Sam asked her again.

"I. I don't know. I remember being at home after you left. Someone came to the house and I remember seeing him before. Before I know what happened he was inside the house. It was Enrico Dillon. I remember fighting him but he hit me and took me. I. I woke up in a basement. I remember him coming back and feeding me. I remember hurting him and trying to escape. His son found me. Broke my arm and put me back in the basement. Um. I remember him hitting me to I think. I think I fell asleep and was dreaming you were at the window. I don't really know anything else until now. What happened?" Jules asked.

Sam was helping her fill in the blanks, by now he had scooted on the bed being careful of her injuries. "I'll help you fill in the blanks and give you more information, but you need your rest to. But I will tell you Spike had to take the Scorpio shot. Your..Enrico is dead Jules. His son Tyler was arrested."

"Spike?" Jules asked. "Oh no. He's never....That was his first....How is he doing? I need to call him." Jules said trying to sit up.

"No Jules. He's ok. You can talk to him in the morning.

"I got your meds." A nurse said coming in to give her a shot in the IV. "This will make you sleepy but you need your rest." She smiled at Jules. "We can take the IV out in the morning. You should be just fine." The nurse smile once again and walked out.

"Ok. I called the rest of the team. I was able to keep them at bay, but they will be here tomorrow. If you get out before they get here you know they will check on you at home." Greg said coming back in.

Jules nodded trying to keep her eyes open.

"I'll...I guess....I'll go so you can get some rest." Greg said.

"No. Stay. Please?" Jules asked as she feel asleep. Greg looked over at Sam, "You can stay if you want Greg, your her family." Sam said as he closed his eyes.

Greg smiled and sat back down on the chair. He didn't really want to leave Jules. He had to make sure she would be ok. Besides after getting off the phone with the team he got a disturbing phone call. He didn't want to leave Jules alone. He didn't have time to tell her the news since she fell asleep. He guessed he would have to break it to them in the morning when she woke up and they could deal with it then.

 

Authors Note: Please do not forget to review! Hope you liked this chapter! What's the news they he will have to break? Is it dealing with the interview from Spike, Tyler, or something else completely? Go ahead and take a guess.


	10. Broken Out and Broken In

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are SAMTASTIC! Please do not forget to review this chapter!

Buckeye am I: Thanks for that information! Yes I LOOOVE Cliff hangers! Thanks for the review!!  
KevinxoShelley: This chapter answers what was wrong! The Dr. Cunningham is "Colin Cunningham" who played...dun dun dun....Roy, Ed's brother. Thanks for your review!  
Ghostwriter: Thanks for your review!  
amandaaltheimer: Thanks for your review!

Disclaim: Still do not owe anything dealing with Flashpoint. 

 

Past Vs. Present  
Chapter 10: Broken Out and Broken In

 

"Hey Spike, let's go grab a beer." Wordy said as they were leaving the hospital. Wordy already called his wife and told her what was going on and that he would be home later. He wanted to take Spike out and talk to him.

 

"No man. I think I'm just going to head home." Spike said. He didn't want to think about what happened the last few hours. He just wanted to get home so he could shower and go to bed.

 

"Come with me Spike. We need to talk." Wordy said leading him out giving him no choice. Wordy also mentioned to Greg before leaving that he would take care of Spike. Usually Greg would be the one to talk to the team mate that had to make the kill shot but Wordy knew he needed to be at the hospital also. 

 

"Wordy I'm fine. I know what to expect. I've seen you guys go though it." Spike tried one last time.

 

"We're going Spike. Knowing and going though it yourself is different."

 

Spike just nodded and kept on walking. There was no way of talking Wordy out of something once he got his mind set.

 

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

 

"Sam, can we talk?" Greg asked Sam when he noticed he woke up.

 

Sam looked over at Jules seeing she was still sleeping and got up, "Sure. What's going on?" Sam ran his hand though his hair. He didn't get much sleep. Jules kept having nightmares and waking up. Once he and Greg could get her to calm down he still couldn't sleep. He was worried. She still couldn't remember what had happened even though he had told her about Enrico getting shot, she still couldn't remember he told her.

 

Greg walked towards the door and Sam followed him, "Tyler escaped last night. While we were questioning him he just keep saying he had to keep Jules safe. His dad told him she has been beat by everyone she has lived with. He made it sound like they were doing a good thing. Whether or not Tyler believed him or not I do not know. He is just not in custody no more and we gotta watch her." Greg said.

 

"You think he will try to take her again?" Sam asked.

 

"We have to assume he is going to and get her into protective custody."

 

"You know she will not go for that." Sam warned him.

 

"I know," Greg said, "But as her uncle and as her boss, I have to make sure she is safe. I would do anything to have had none of this happen to her." 

 

"Me too." Sam agreed.

 

"So did Jules tell you her story yet?" Greg asked trying to change the subject.

 

"Well, she told me her story of when she was 4 and you saved her and got your sister to adopt her. She told me about when she was 10 and got kidnapped. That's all she has told me so far. I do not know how much more there is but she has mentioned telling me about how her mom, your sister, died and something about her uncle which I would guess would have been you saved her again when she was 16."

 

"Yeah that was me. I saved her when she was 16. That's her story to tell though."

 

Sam nodded his understanding. He really wanted to know what happened to Jules but knew that he would find out in her timing.

 

"No STOP! Please just LEAVE." Jules shouted. Sam and Greg hurried back to her bed.

 

"Jules?" Sam started.

 

"Come on Jules, wake up." Greg said.

 

"NO." Jules screamed and sat up waking up. She looked around the room. "Sam? What are you doing here? I thought you were at your dads." She looked around some more, "Why am I in the hospital?"

 

Sam just looked at Greg. She still couldn't remember. What was going on?

 

"I'll go get the doctor." Greg said. He wanted to talk to the doctor and find out what was going on with Jules.

 

"Jules you don't remember what happened?" Sam asked sitting down on the bed picking up her hand.

 

After a minute of thinking Jules looked up at Sam, "Oh. Yeah. I remember now." She said, "I got kidnapped from the house and..." That's all I can remember. I'm sorry. No wait I remember Tyler, his son. Where's Greg?" Jules said realizing he wasn't there hoping nothing happened to him.

 

"He went to go get the doctor." Sam told her.

 

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

 

After the doctor came in and made his round with Jules he walked out saying he was going to release her and get the paperwork finished so she could leave.

 

"What about her memory?" Greg asked walking out the door with the doctor.

 

"That should come back on its own." The doctor replied, "That is not a reason to keep her in the hospital. We will just have to wait and see what happens."

 

"Should? It SHOULD come back? What does that mean?" Greg asked. "Will it get worse? Will she start forgetting more and more?"

 

"No she won't forget anything else. With head injuries sometimes the patient forgets things. It could be something that happened right then and there or years ago. Jules got lucky. It could have been a lot worse. She could have not remember you or anything dating back years. Most of the time it will come back. In this case, I wouldn't say its a bad thing. The only thing she is seeming not to remember is what happened in the basement. But if she does start to remember, just be there for her."

 

Greg nodded and head back towards Jules' room.

 

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

 

"Jules?" Greg asked walking back into the room.

 

Jules turned her head and look over at him, "Yea?"

 

"I got some news to tell you. That guy that hurt you. You remember his son?" Jules nodded her head, "Well, he got out of custody and is loose. I know you are not going to want it, be we need to put you in protective custody."

 

"No. I just want to go home." Jules said. She was not going to let anyone ruin her life. She may not remember what all happened but she wanted to go home. Get on with her life so to speak.

 

"Ok Jules. We can work with that. Can we will just place cops outside and make sure someone is with you at all times? Can we do that Jules? Please? We want to keep you safe."

 

"Fine." Jules said. She wasn't going to be happy about it, but she would do it. She was to stay off of work for the next couple of weeks to give her ankle and arm time to heal. After that she would be able to go back. More then likely she would have to stay in the truck for awhile, but soon she would be back doing what she loved.

 

FP___________FP___________FP___________FP___________FP________

 

"Boss, we got a problem." Sam said as they pulled up to the house noticing the front window was broken. He was sitting in the back next to Jules.

 

"Call the team for back up. We wait until they get here before we go in." Greg said.

 

Sam nodded and started calling the team. Wordy and Spike had just finished and headed over to her house. The rest of the team was on their way. Spike stayed with Jules in the car while the rest of the team made entry.

 

"House is clear boss, no sign of anything missing. There is a note on the table though." Sam said picking up the note.

 

"Julianna,   
I'm sorry we had to meet the way we did. My dad told me everything that happened to you when you were younger and what is still happening to you now. I will come back to get you so I can do what my dad wanted to do. Keep you safe. No one will be able to find you. My dad had a secret place in the United States. It is in Texas. He was going to take us there. We will also get payback for what they did to him. I'll see you soon.

Tyler."

 

"Wow so I guess he did believe his dad's story." Greg said. "He's the one who broke in, the note proves that. We need to take Jules somewhere else. Sam, what about your place?" Greg asked.

 

"No can do. I gave my place up a couple of months ago. My sister stayed there for a couple of weeks, but when she left, I just gave it up." Sam told them.

 

"Ok. Then we will take her to my house for now." Greg said. "And she can come down to the station when we need to work. I got Team One off for the next two days. After that she will stay at the station while we are on duty. Grab some stuff for you and her."

 

"Yes sir." Sam said walking up the stairs.

 

"Thanks for the help guys. We will see you in two days. Do the family thing." Greg told them.

 

"Boss, how about a B-B-Q tomorrow night?" Wordy asked.

 

"Yeah" Spike said.

 

"For sure" Eddy replied.

 

"Ok. Let's do it. Everyone come over to my house at 6. We will do it there so Jules does not have to go far." 

 

A/N: Please do not forget to review this chapter! Do you guys have any ideas on this story? I know Jules part of the story that she will tell Sam, but if you guys want to see something else in this feel free to let me know. Have a SAMTASTIC day!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and remember I did not have no beta reader. Thanks!


End file.
